


Scout! Billiards

by jinzou_enemy



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, For the first chapter at least, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Souma and Mitsuru are mentioned in passing, the rest of these tags are for the bonus chapter! h, these tags dude. wack, they go to a cafe and eat desserts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 00:17:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19366486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinzou_enemy/pseuds/jinzou_enemy
Summary: Madara and Kaoru play billiards, and then some.(Plus, a bonus chapter full of....Y'know.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> oho :3c finally done with this fic... the gacha story ended on such an open note, i couldn't help but want to write something like this!!! please enjoy!!

Now that it was just the two of them, the atmosphere, though still light, was far more serious than before. It made the brunette frown, since this had meant to be just a fun outing, but he also couldn’t help the shiver excitement from a legitimate challenge. Madara had already gone his turn, and now was waiting for his opponent to take his shot.

Speaking of…

Madara watches as Kaoru focuses in on the table in front of him. It’s a far cry from how he was playing earlier, the laidback aura that he had previously now gone. The brunette drums his fingers against the wood of the table in contemplation, eyes going slightly out of focus as he thinks of the best way to distract Kaoru without being too obvious.

Mind made up, he abruptly stops his drumming; although the darts area was far away, he could see from the corner of his eye that Anzu is giving him a wary look. Madara simply gives her a reassuring grin, and slowly makes his way over to where Kaoru is bent over.

The fact that he doesn’t notice Madara behind him is a testament to how concentrated Kaoru is on the game. Very deliberately, Madara makes sure to lean over the expanse of Kaoru’s back, lining himself up perfectly to press up against the blonde.

Madara can feel how Kaoru stiffens at the sensation, and his hand fumbles a bit, almost dropping the pool cue.

When he takes the shot, it’s with a disrupted concentration, and the hit itself ends up flubbing. Letting out a laugh, Madara lets himself skip back a couple steps. The intensity of the glare Kaoru shoots him makes Madara glad he did so.

“Mmm, I didn’t think you were one for cheating, Mikejima-kun? How horrible of you~” And ouch, that one hurts just a bit. Madara puts a hand to his heart, letting out a fake sob as he clenches his hand.

“Cheating? I was just trying to correct your posture a bit, since it was slightly off!” Fake sadness wiped from his face, Madara bounds forward again, slapping Kaoru on his back. The boy in question chokes from the force.  
  
Quickly regaining his composure, Kaoru leans on his cue. “So you have to resort to tricks like these to win? I said I wanted to go all out, but if you’re gonna play like that, maybe you don’t deserve it~” He smirks.  
  
Madara puts his hands up in a placating manner.

“Fine, fine! No more distractions then. I guess you really _were_ serious about going all out, then!” Kaoru scoffs in response, as if to say ‘of course’, and it’s probably the most genuinely annoyed Madara had seen Kaoru. But considering how little he had interacted with Kaoru before now, that wasn’t saying much. 

Then again, the point of this outing was to bond a little more with people they didn’t talk as much with, so naturally this included the friendship between Kaoru and himself.

Madara picks up his own cue, angling himself to take his own shot. The game progresses quickly now that Madara was also focusing on the game, and not distracting Kaoru.  
  
He’s not really sure how much time passed, but their game eventually came to an end.  
  
“Looks like it’s my victory, Mikejima-kun~” Kaoru shoots him a smug look, having just sunk the eight ball in combination with his final striped ball. Madara’s last solid-coloured ball sits sadly on the table, and Madara eyes it, as if he could tip it into the pocket with his gaze alone.  
  
Telekinesis attempt failed, Madara lets out an amused huff and walks over to the blonde, who’s currently moved to preen in front of an exasperated Anzu.  
  
“So it is, Kaoru-san! Good job, good job, Mama is proud~”  Anzu giggles as Madara ruffles Kaoru’s hair affectionately, the other boy squawking in protest as he does so. “Now, what did you want as your prize? We never _actually_ decided on anything ♪”

“A~h, in that case...a date with Tenkousei-chan? Just kidding~” He says that, and then takes a couple more minutes to ponder what he wants as his win condition. Madara watches him, and decides to help make up Kaoru’s mind for him.

“How about we all go grab a snack before dinner? My treat! Everyone must be hungry after all this, so it’ll be a win for eeeveryone!” He says it nice and loud so that Souma and Mitsuru will be able to hear, despite the fact that they’re within arm’s length of him, and would be able to hear him well regardless.

Kaoru grimaces. “Ah, wait, that’s not..” He abruptly stops, as if actually thinking it over. “Mm, well actually...If Tenkousei-chan will still be there, it won’t be all that bad. Plus it _is_ a free meal~. Alright, Mikejima-kun; sounds good.”

They exit the venue, coming out to the setting sun. Though Madara really _had_ meant everyone; Souma and Mitsuru left their company, saying they had to go home since it was getting late, and their families might worry if they stayed out too late on such short notice.  

He turns to Kaoru, and his curiosity must have been obvious, because the blonde answers his question without being asked. “I don’t need to be home anytime soon, Mikejima-kun, it’s no worry~ Besides, I want to spend more time with our cute little Tenkousei-chan here, see?” Surprisingly, Anzu doesn’t seem to mind the statement much. 

When he asks Anzu the same question he was going to ask Kaoru, she just says that ‘it’s fine’, and that ‘it’s not really that late, don’t worry so much Madara-san’.  
  
It’s a pleasant atmosphere that he finds himself in as they walk down the street, and they eventually veer into some sort of cafe.

Madara starts flipping through the menu as soon as they sit down at a booth, and he blinks at the selection of food before him, all some variance of sweet. They had entered a dessert cafe? He hadn’t really been paying attention. 

“Yeah, it is. I thought that it was something that Tenkousei-chan might like~” He says that, but Kaoru’s eyes are clearly focused on a particular section of the menu. Looking at the same spot on his own menu reveals that Kaoru was eyeing the variety of pancake dishes.  
  
When the waitress comes over to take their orders, Anzu orders only a slice of cheesecake. Madara, not particularly craving anything, gets himself some sort of fruit tart. The waitress looked up once she was done writing down their orders, and asks what Kaoru wants.  
  
“I’ll just get a stack of pancakes with extra cream, so that it’s as sweet as you~” He ends it with a wink, leaving the waitress blushing as she finishes the order and walks away.  
  
Madara watches in amusement as Kaoru immediately switches his attention back to Anzu the moment the waitress is out of his sight. He doesn’t really tune into their conversation, but it’s always an interesting sight to see Kaoru being so upbeat, especially considering how irritable he is in class.

‘That might have something to do with the lack of guys, though,’ Madara mused. It was probably due to the lack of customers other than themselves, but it wasn’t long before their food arrived.  
  
If Madara had thought that Kaoru looked upbeat while talking to Anzu, it was nothing compared to the expression on his face when his plate was set down in front of him. If he hadn’t been talking about Kaoru, he would’ve said that his eyes looked like they were sparkling.

“Ohhhh? Kaoru-san, you like pancakes?” He teased, and Kaoru nods cautiously.  
  
“And what about it?” Madara just hums thoughtfully in response, making the boy across from him narrow his eyes. Anzu glances between the two, taking bites out of her cheesecake all the while.  
  
Fed up with the lack of response, Kaoru seems to give up and dig into his pancakes. The more he eats, the more his expression brightens up, and Madara can’t help the indescribable feeling that grows in his chest.  
  
He makes sure to eat his own tart as well, and he’s only halfway through it when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Anzu, who was seated next to him on the inside of the booth, pointed to a now-emptied plate.  
  
“Already done? How fast! It’s not a bad thing for a growing girl to have an appetite though! Would you like anything else?”  
  
She shakes her head in response. “I’ve gotta leave, actually. I still have things to do at home, so I can’t stay out much longer.” Anzu throws them both an apologetic smile, though Kaoru doesn’t seem to notice. In fact, the blonde failed to realise that Anzu was leaving until she said goodbye to him. Madara watched on mirthfully as Kaoru scrambled to recover, trying to pretend that he hadn’t just been so badly distracted.  
  
Once the girl was gone, Madara piped up again. “I never thought it was possible for something to distract you from Anzu-san, Kaoru-san!”

He grumbles a bit, all that vulnerable energy from beforehand vanishing into thin air the moment Madara addresses him. “It’s just been a tiring day, having to deal with so many guys, _and_ a day’s worth of classes. Give me a break, Mikejima-kun.”  
  
Madara tilts his head inquisitively. “If you’re so tired, why don’t you go home now? I’m sure it won’t take you long to finish those pancakes, if you keep up that pace!” Kaoru grimaces.  
  
“Geh-- You may be tiring and all, but I’d much rather savour these pancakes and stay with you longer than go home.” Madara opens his mouth to ask why, but Kaoru shakes his head. “Don’t worry about it.” The blonde’s voice becomes sombre momentarily before it returns to normal.

Seeing as this wasn’t the place nor time to press further, Madara changed the topic and talked while they ate. At one point, the brunette noticed that Kaoru had gotten some cream on his cheek, and so he points it out.

“Hm? Wher--”. Not giving him a response; Madara leans over to wipe it off, licking the residue off his finger whilst keeping eye contact. It tastes sweet, he notes as he watches Kaoru’s expression slowly go from horrified to embarrassed.

“You…could’ve just told me where it was,” Kaoru finally manages to get out, voice strained and almost a mumble. Madara laughs.  
  
“I couuuld’ve, but this way you can get rid of it first try! See~?” The glare Madara receives is ruined by the flush on the other boy’s cheeks, and Kaoru proceeds to ignore him completely after that.

By the time they were both finished, the cafe was about to close. After paying, they left the establishment and begun to walk down the street once again. While his mood wasn’t as peppy as when Anzu was with them, Kaoru still seems to be in high spirits, if his humming is anything to go by. 

“We should do this again sometime!” Kaoru looks like he’s about to protest loudly, and Madara rushes to elaborate. “The billiards, Kaoru-san. Though eating food with friends isn’t too bad once in a while, either~”  
  
Rather than shoot it down regardless, Madara is pleasantly surprised to see Kaoru think it over.  
  
“Today wasn’t the worst, I suppose. You’re better at billiards than I thought, Mikejima-kun. It was pretty fun~” The blonde’s lips quirk slightly. “The free food after my win didn’t hurt my ego, either.”

“Y’know, Kaoru-san..You look a loooot better when you smile, I’ve noticed!”  
  
And there goes the amiable expression.  
  
“That almost sounds like a line _I’d_ use, except only on girls...Gross.” Madara doesn’t mention how Kaoru’s face seems to grow warm again, despite the disgusted expression on it.

Conveniently enough; they part ways soon after, Madara waving and shouting farewell to Kaoru as he walks away faster from the commotion. As soon as the other boy is out of eye distance, Madara drops his arm, grin straightening out to neutral.

Today hadn’t been bad at all. Spending time with Souma and Mitsuru, as well as getting Anzu to relax for once. The fact that he had also managed to wrangle Kaoru into getting involved satisfied him, considering how reluctant his classmate has always been to spending time with people other than Anzu.

Madara never really had the chance to talk to him often, considering how irregularly they both attended classes, but he didn’t seem that bad. At least, he seems like an interesting and fun guy, so that was enough to perk Madara’s intrigue.

Taking out his phone, Madara sends Rei a text. He was bound to have Kaoru’s number, which was something Madara would be needing if he wanted to have any more outings with the blonde. Sure, he could’ve gotten his number any time today, but seeing how Kaoru would react to him obtaining his number seemingly out of nowhere would be funnier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!!!!! you're free to stop reading here, if you want, since the first chapter can work as a standalone story! the next chapter is preeeetty much just PWP, so ^^; if you stop reading here, thank you for getting all to the end regardless!!


	2. Encore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His eyes go lidded. “You look pretty good when you’re like that, Kaoru-san. Though I can think of ways that you’d look better.” Madara murmurs against Kaoru’s ear, and he can feel the shiver that runs through the blonde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is basically a timeskip to when they're dating, because trying to write 'kaoru who isn't in a relationship, but is still willing to do Anything with madara in a semi-public place' was just...not working. well, regardless!! enjoy the food! ;3c

It wasn’t like the night had started out any different to how it usually did when they played together. They had stayed late into the evening, Kaoru mentioning that he _really_ didn’t want to get home particularly early tonight, and he’d rather if we spent time here; so that’s what they did.

They hadn’t even finished their last round when the owner came by, informing them it had nearly hit two in the morning. Noticing how the blonde still seemed slightly gloomy, Madara reassured the man that he’d lock up the place for him after they finished their last game.

Taking a glance over at Kaoru, the brunette notices the other boy watching him with a funny look, but doesn’t say anything. He’s sure it isn’t his imagination, either, when he hears a choked noise at the owner’s agreement.

As the owner walks away, Kaoru grabs Madara’s arm, dragging until they’re in a corner of the room. Madara assumes it’s for something like privacy.

Not that it matters, considering they’re the last customers here.

“What do you _mean_ you can take of locking up the place? _How did you even get away with that in the first place?_ ” Kaoru hisses, and slaps a hand over Madara’s mouth when the brunette goes to laugh. Kaoru eventually removes his hand, letting Madara reply.

“We hadn’t finished this round yet, so it wouldn’t hurt to stay just a liiittle bit longer to wrap things up. Besides, the owner is a long time friend of my mother! He trusts me ♪”

At the mention of his mother, Kaoru perks up, but Madara pulls him back to their game before he has the chance to ask more.

On the opposite side of the table, Madara watches as Kaoru leans forward, completely absorbed in his own world. His eyes dip down the line of Kaoru’s body to the exposed skin of his chest.

Even as Kaoru takes the shot, it’s only when the cue ball clicks against another ball does Madara break out of his thoughts.

“Nice choice of shirt,” Madara remarks as Kaoru straightens his back again, causing Kaoru to look down at the black blouse he was wearing. The blonde had left a couple of the top buttons undone, leaving the skin bared.  
  
“Thanks, but do you really have to stare that much?” His brow furrowed,

Madara leans back onto the table behind him. “‘Stare that much’, hmm? I didn’t realise you had noticed!~” He takes another step forward with every word he speaks, eventually coming to a stop only centimetres away from Kaoru.

His eyes go lidded. “You look pretty good when you’re like that, Kaoru-san. Though I can think of ways that you’d look better.” Madara murmurs against Kaoru’s ear, and he can feel the shiver that runs through the blonde.

“O-oh, really now?” Kaoru’s confidence is a bit shakier now, and it’s hard not to notice the way his body twitches. The pool cues lay forgotten on the table, their game abandoned in favour of the current conversation.

“Mhm!” Madara purposefully makes sure to catch Kaoru’s eye before slide his gaze over the blonde’s body. He goes to continue his sentence, but finds himself interrupted by the owner coming by again to hand off the keys to the underground hall. 

Kaoru’s face flushes, and he pushes Madara away with an exasperated huff as the brunette takes the keys with a laugh. After the owner leaves, Kaoru clears his throat, picking up his cue.  
  
“Well, if you like that expression of mine so much; how about we finish our game? It’ll look better when I’m celebrating my win~”

 

* * *

 

Madara lets out a cheer as he hits and sinks the eight ball, with Kaoru clicking his tongue.  
  
“So, are we doing the usual? Or did you want something else for winning?”  
  
Madara pretends to think for a bit, despite already knowing what he wanted to say.  
  
“Hm… What about a blowjob? Right here~”  
  
Kaoru sputters. “ _Here?_ ” All the blood has drained from his face, and he stares at Madara. “I know you said you wanted to try out... _that_ ...once, but you were actually _serious?”_  
  
Madara gives him an easy smile. “You heard me, Kaoru-san! We’re the only ones here anyway, so it’s not like we won’t have any privacy~♪”

On the other hand, Kaoru stays stock-still. His face is unreadable, having faded from nauseous to neutral. 

Seeing the expression on Kaoru’s face, Madara doesn’t find it a hard choice to back out of his decision, a pang of regret spreading through his chest.  
  
“Just kidding!” Madara lets out a bark of laughter, “It’s fine, Kaoru-san! You can just cover dinner tomorro-” He cuts off with a sharp inhale when he feels pressure against his lower body.

Gently grabbing Kaoru’s wrist, he tugs it away from where it was pressed against. He looks up incredulously, startling when he catches the serious look in the blonde’s eyes.

“I was joking, Kaoru-san. You really don’t have to do anything.” Madara tries to make as much sincerity bleed into his voice as possible, so that his statement couldn’t be taken any other way.  
  
“No, it’s-- It’s fine. I kinda expected this when I saw your expression when inviting me out,” Kaoru smiles wryly.

The brunette perks up, and leans back against the table once again, sitting himself on the inner cloth. He watches as Kaoru drops to his knees. 

Madara can’t help the hitch in his breath as Kaoru slowly unzipped his jeans, maintaining eye contact all the while. The blonde pulled his boxers down agonisingly slowly, but Madara made sure to keep his hands on the table to support himself.

The hiss he lets out when Kaoru touches his dick is louder than he expected, and the noise reverbs in the empty space surrounding them. Kaoru, though still focused on what’s in front of him, flushes red.  
  
It starts as a tentative kiss against the tip, before Kaoru licks a long strip from the base upwards. Madara groans, and can see that Kaoru’s expression has become incredibly smug, for some reason.

“What, no performance anxiety, Kaoru-san? You looked aawfully nervous before.” Madara teases, his voice a bit breathless. The blonde snorts, and slowly pumps his dick since his mouth is preoccupied with replying.

“It’s not like I haven’t done this before, Madara-kun. Besides, you’re pretty worked up despite barely having gotten started~” He smirks, drawing the brunette’s attention to his lips. His eyes stay focused on them, even when Kaoru’s mouth envelops him once again, surrounding it with heat. Kaoru looks good on his knees like this, Madara’s cock resting hot and heavy against his tongue.

Madara threads fingers through blonde hair loosely, clinging to the strands as Kaoru bobs his head. His grip isn’t really tight, which is something that changes _very_ quickly when he hears the entrance door click open once again.

Kaoru freezes for a split second, and Madara feels his back go stiff as a board. Quickly, he scoots himself off the table enough that lower body isn’t visible, at least from the entrance.  
  
“Ah, my bad, Mikejima-san! I just forgot my jacket in my office, I’ll only be a second. Where is that friend of yours, by the way? I don’t see him...”  
  
He pants lightly, trying to relax his posture as much as possible. God, he had never been so glad in his life for angling and dim lighting. He throws a smile over his shoulder, shoving Kaoru’s head further down.  
  
He expects Kaoru to stay quiet. The blonde isn’t really used to PDA yet, so being found out doing this would be way too much. What he _doesn’t_ expect, however, is for Kaoru to _very purposefully_ catch his eye, before hollowing out his cheeks, and sliding himself further down onto his cock.  
  
“Haha, Kaoru-san just needed to go to the toilet!” Madara hopes to the heavens above that the owner doesn’t notice how strained his voice sounds. “I’m sure he’ll be back soon-” His jaw snaps shut as he feels Kaoru swallow.  
  
He glares down. Kaoru peers up at him through his lashes, sliding back to swirl his tongue around the head of his cock before bobbing again.  
  
It’s torturous, trying to pretend that his boyfriend isn’t blowing him as he watches the owner disappear behind the counter. It’s obvious that the other man is distracted, leaving Madara to struggle to keep his reactions to a minimum.  
  
Seriously, how long does it take someone to find a jacket? Even Kaoru, whose mouth is...currently busy, looks like he wants to complain. Luckily for both of them, the owner finds his jacket before their patience runs out and waves goodbye to Madara before leaving once again.  
  
When the entrance once again thumps close, Madara pulls Kaoru from his dick. He comes off with a pop, a string of saliva connecting from his mouth to the tip before Kaoru licks his lips.

“Sucking your dick is great and all, Madara-kun,” Madara huffs in amusement at the obvious sarcasm in Kaoru’s voice. “But we don’t have all night, so we should probably hurry things along, yeah~?”

“For your sake as well, huh, Kaoru-san!” Madara says, directing a very intentional look down towards Kaoru’s crotch, where his erection is straining against his pants. “Though, I thought I only said I wanted a blowjob? Pretty mean of you to leave me hanging like this.” Kaoru clicks his tongue.  
  
“I’m definitely not up to fuck in here, but we could probably compromise? I’m…” He actually pauses here, expression twisting like even _he_ can’t believe what he’s saying. “I’m sure that my thighs could do the job just fine?”  
  
There's silence for a short bit, while Madara processes what Kaoru just said.  
  
“....I don’t have any condoms?”

Kaoru sighs. “It’s not like I expected you to have any. Look,” He pulls a bottle of hand lotion from his pocket, dangling it in front of the brunette. “This should work, right? It’s not the best substitute, but it’ll do, for what we want. Especially if we’re not doing anything…” He flounders, a bit. “Penetrative.”  
  
Madara lets out a chuckle. “You’re not wrong, I guess!”

Kaoru proceeds to take off his pants, chucking it over the table to provide some sort of cushioning for himself. He pops the lid of the hand lotion off with a click, smearing some on his hand before rubbing the lotion all over his inner thighs.

The blonde props himself against the table, palms flat across the cloth. He throws a look over his shoulder to Madara expectantly. Madara comes up behind him, running his hands from down the blondes sides’ until they rest at his hips.

His boyfriend whimpers when Madara’s cock slides between his thighs, slick with lotion. Even if it’s not the same sensation as being inside of his boyfriend, the friction is overwhelming.

Even now, just beginning to thrust between Kaoru’s thighs; Madara can tell he won’t last long, the lingering heat in his stomach from Kaoru’s mouth around his cock speeding up the process.

He watches through lidded eyes as Kaoru’s hands curl around nothing, trying to stabilise himself to no avail. One particularly hard snap of Madara’s hips catches on Kaoru’s entrance before slipping past, and the blonde loses strength in his arms; hitting the table with a gasp.

“Kaoru-san-- Are you okay???” Madara quickly stops his movements, leaning over to check on the blonde. 

Madara’s breath hitches as Kaoru pushes back. “It’s fine,” He murmurs, “You can keep going.” And well, Madara isn’t one to look a gift-horse in the mouth.

He begins to rock against Kaoru again, pace picking up quickly as the wet sound of the brunette’s hips snapping into Kaoru’s echoes the room. The blonde isn’t vocal for the most part, but his breathing is starting to grow heavy.

Madara reaches around front to pump Kaoru in time with his thrusts, knowing that the other boy wouldn’t be reaching completion without at least _some_ help. Kaoru moaned, thighs clenching further around him as he rocked forward to meet Madara’s hand, chasing after the sensation.

“A-ah, Madara, I-I can’t--” The way Kaoru says his first name makes Madara shudder, and it takes all his willpower to not come on the spot.

His hips begin to thrust erratically, pressure building in his abdomen. The heat from Kaoru’s thighs is too much, and the grip he has on the blonde’s hips becomes almost bruising. 

His orgasm hits hard, and Madara’s hips stuttering unevenly as he continues to rut, eventually coming to a stop with a rough exhale. 

Madara’s come drips from the blonde’s thighs, but the sensation only seems to make Kaoru let out a small whine. He must be barely focused on it, all his attention honed in on Madara’s hand against his cock.  
  
Trying to focus through his post-orgasmic haze is hard, but Kaoru does most of the work for him, rutting desperately into the loose grip Madara has him in.

When Kaoru comes, the strength seems to leave his legs, and it’s lucky that he was already lying against the table to begin with. He slumps completely against the cloth, panting heavily. Madara flops after him, squishing the boy below him.

Kaoru pushes him off sloppily with a huff, rolling over to pick up his pants off the table. “Madara-kun, we can’t sleep here y’know. It’s getting late, and we have to clean up this mess.” His nose wrinkles. “I can’t believe you convinced me to do this.”

Madara hums to himself, getting off the table as well. “It was a new experience though, wasn’t it? You must’ve enjoyed it even a _little_ ,” He pecks Kaoru on the lips lightly before he wanders over to where he spotted a box of tissues. 

Kaoru eventually walks over as well, grabbing the box for himself as Madara is busy trying to clean himself up to the best of his abilities. Kaoru grimaces as he wipes the rapidly cooling come from his thighs. “Ugh, gross. Remind me to never agree to something like this again.” The blonde’s nose scrunches as he puts his pants on again. Madara laughs at the expression, and Kaoru smacks him on the arm once both his hands are free once more.

They make sure to replace the plastic bag in the bin, too. Madara may be open about his relationship with Kaoru, but not to this extent. 

Locking up the place, the frosty night air hits their heated skin as they go outside. Madara glances over to his boyfriend, pace slowing.

“My place is closer, so did you wanna crash over tonight? I’m preeetty tired, so I’m guessing you are as well!” He wraps an arm around Kaoru’s waist, snuggling closer to him. Kaoru tries for maybe a couple seconds to push him away, before giving up. He might’ve put more of a struggle up if there were more people around, but it was late enough that the streets were basically deserted.  
  
Kaoru eventually leans into him. “Yeah, sounds good then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you managed to get this far, ilysm!! my first multi-chapter fic in the madakao tag (and my first multi-chapter fic general), hehe.


End file.
